Wish Clamp's work Houshin version
by Aka Kaze
Summary: Slight (ahem) moderation of Clamp's WISH side story to the Houshin Engi world. (FuBou)


Wish – Koukyou x Hisui / Fukki x Fugen version -^^b  
  
Note: Before reading this fic, everyone please do keep in mind the image of when Fukki appeared for the very first time (Tankouban #22, Page 85). Otherwise, this might turn out to be more of a comedy… which… is NOT my intentions this time around… ^^b  
  
- In this world, there must be a wish that cannot be realized alone -  
  
Spring.  
  
It's again the time for that annual Assembly between Tenkai (heavens) and Makai (underworld) to discuss their mutual plans for the year as to avoid future conflicts. The location, of course, is the point exactly between the two worlds – Konron.  
  
Even while tender dew drop are still performing their light-footed dance atop green leaves, Fukki, the only son of the Ruler of Makai, has torn himself from the habitual practice of sleeping in and is on his steed, Suupuusyan, headed for the location of Konron – Ningenkai. Accompanying him is a young demon, Tenka.  
  
Of course, his purpose is not at all interest in the balance of power between the celestial and the demons. He simply wants to feast his eyes on the exquisite forms of the angels.  
  
At this time, angels can be occasionally spotted around Konron.  
  
Angels: creatures void of desire – they live for the wishes of the great Heavenly Lord, and they diminish as dictated by the cycling of life. They are beautiful, pure, and miraculous beings, but they cannot be held precious to any mortal's heart, for their spirits do not belong to you or I, or to even themselves.  
  
… or so it was said.  
  
Below Konron, or better known as Mount Konron, next to the well hidden Peach lake, is where angels of high stations usually like to wander in their leisure.  
  
In the forest on the lakeside, amidst the crisscrossing branches and rings of ripples is an angel with a pair of light white feather wings extending from his back, smiling as he heals the younger branches that have been broken by the unmerciful night wind. His hair shimmers a blue light as the pleasant Spring skies; his purple-blue pupils glisten as if it is hiding a secret.   
  
As if with his dearest friends and loved ones, he waltzes around in a game of chase with the tree sprites, his low melancholic chanting harmonizing with the song of the birds.  
  
Playtime as always, but this time with an unexpected spectator.   
  
Entirely by accident, Fukki, discovers him – a fairy swirling in the forest - mesmerizing the minds of both heaven and earth.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, he wants to know : in the twinkling of Angel's eye, what words he is speaking; in the warmth of his embrace, what heart he is hiding…  
  
… and his actions usually accede to his thoughts.  
  
Sensing that Fukki stopped, Tenka turns and says, "Fukki, if you delay any longer you'll be late. Not only will you not see the angels, your father Bunchuu wouldn't be entirely overjoyed either."   
  
He'll probably fume and flare… so what else is new. He shrugs. Whatever. As for angels… he's certain that no other angel would catch his attention quite like this one.   
  
His decision has been made.  
  
***  
  
"Fugen! You'll be late!" Archangel of Fire Youzen hurries after Fugen, attempting to pull his companion, the Archangel of Wind, back to the present time.   
  
Circling his arms around a tree branch gently to turn around, Fugen smiles at Youzen as he traces his fingers over a new leaf. "You go ahead. I'll catch up. Could you please give the message to my Lord?"   
  
A radiance of warmth spreads from the corner of Fugen's mouth and envelopes Youzen. Youzen feels as if he is a bit drunk, his eyes misty and his heart joyous. In this heat of contentment, he disregards his usual doctrinal self and puts aside all his duties. "Fine then. Don't tarry too long though, his Lordship won't be too happy. After all, you are one of his Four most trusted Archangels who bears important responsibilities and occupies an important station."   
  
Of course, only someone like me, another Archangel, can be your match. But these words Youzen holds back for another more appropriate moment.  
  
Fugen nods his gratitude and turns to disappear within the forest again.   
  
Youzen stares after him for a while, then quickly flies in the direction of the peak of Mount Konron.   
  
***  
  
"If I could choose, I would probably stay here." Fugen sighs to himself. For some reason, these past few years his usually unperturbed mind has been troubled and he has grown uncomfortable with life in Tenkai. It's not that he dislikes any of his angel companions, or that he wishes to disobey his Lordship, but…he feels that… he is tired… and needs rest, preferably for a long long… extended period of time, apart from his life now.  
  
Of course, he was the one who chose to be an angel in the first place, in the vain hope that he would be able to save his illness-plagued family from their suffering.  
  
He is selfish after all… not worthy of being an angel.   
  
This wish to sever himself from everything… it's probably just because he feels tired. Otherwise, can angels go through a rebellious growing pains stage too? He laughs half self-mockingly. Well, no point in thinking so much. It's much more productive to take this break to rest himself.  
  
"Right?" He asks the tree sprites laughingly.   
  
The tree sprites are staring him with wide eyes, wildly forming circlets of light as they soar around him furiously. They seem to be telling him to turn around and watch out for something behind him.   
  
Fugen knits his eyebrows. Can someone be trespassing Peach Lake at this strange time? He wonders.  
  
***  
  
Angel is turning around!   
  
Fukki can't deny that a wave of excitement that he never experience before tore through his breast. Is it expectation? Then the pair of sapphire eyes blinks at him.  
  
The two stand motionless, staring at each other.   
  
But… it's as if something has changed already… as if waking up to a revelation. A silent bond draws the two to each other like needle and thread.  
  
***  
  
As manners dictate, Fugen bows to this strange red-headed man all clad in black. He bows his head and greets him, "hello."   
  
The man does not move. His emerald eyes are still fixed on Fugen. Fugen's smile stiffen with slight embarrassment and his face starts to blaze.  
  
Leave! A voice called from somewhere within his heart. If you don't leave now, it'll be too late! It screams.  
  
Perhaps… it is already too late? Fugen thinks to himself. He tilts his head and takes one more look at the stranger, his lips curving up. A slight tremor has taken root deep within his heart, and has started to germinate healthily.   
  
Hummm… but it is indeed time to go, or else he will really be late for the Assembly.  
  
Bowing his farewell to the man dressed in black, he starts floating skyward. He has feeling that they will soon meet again.  
  
***  
  
He's leaving!  
  
Still immersed in the impact that the sweet smile brought to him, Fukki almost kicks himself to wake up. But his body, as if sensing the change that has occurred, acts on its own by instinct…  
  
… to keep Angel here.   
  
***  
  
What's he doing? Fugen wonders with mild surprise at the man grabbing on tightly to his arm.  
  
"Will you… be here next time?" The words come out of the man with difficulty, as if he is not used to having to speak such a request to someone.  
  
How should I answer him? Fugen's thoughts, which are usually orderly and calm, is helplessly tousled.  
  
That's why when he hears himself answering "yes" to the question, he surprises even himself.   
  
So it has started… a transformation that he cannot stop or predict. Fugen sighs within, with both concern and of relief.   
  
***  
  
"I'll wait here for you after the assembly." Fukki quickly adds after Angel has agreed to his request. He must see him again!  
  
Angel seems a bit taken aback, but nods.   
  
Though he is reluctant to let Angel leave thus, he knows that if he wants to see Angel again, he must trust his words.   
  
And so, he releases his hand and lets Angel disappear into the wind.  
  
After some time, Tenka returns from the Assembly.   
  
"Sheesh, it was so boring. They didn't discuss anything. The Archangels weren't even there. And the so called favorite angel of the gods didn't show up either. I heard that because he is especially gentle and beautiful, he's really popular among the other angels and has a constant line of pursuers, always to no avail of course."  
  
Fukki doesn't answer him. Actually, he doesn't want to let Tenka know that he has met the most perfect Angel that can ever exist.  
  
"Seems you're in a good mood. What, did you find a target already?" You're pretty quick, Tenka thinks with mild jealousy.  
  
There's no need to answer him. Fukki leaves Tenka to his own pondering and starts planning what he would do on his next meeting with Angel. He can't just stand there in silence and stare…   
  
like… an idiot….   
  
***  
  
Should I go see him? Fugen sits on a top branch and watches the dark shadow lying on the grass.  
  
Reason warns him: The man is dangerous! Keep away!  
  
Sentiments assures him: Go! He's the one you've been waiting for!  
  
Alas, in the end reason is no match for the heart's call.  
  
***  
  
"Resting?" A soft melody rolls out from under Angel's tongue.  
  
He came at last, Fukki let out a deep breath.  
  
Leaning slightly on the trunk of a tree, Angel gives him a crooked smile again. Fukki feels blood rushing to his head and stars prancing across his eyes. Something has been stolen from his heart, then something else patched up the hole.  
  
"You came. Aren't you afraid of me?"   
  
Angel tilts his head and blinks again, as if asking why he should be scared.  
  
"I'm a demon." Though he doesn't want to tell, he knows that it's not something he can hide.  
  
"And?" Angel's expression does not change at all. He looks at him curiously and makes him feel… even more like an idiot… one whose brain has gone on strike for the day.   
  
Is he truly not afraid? Angels and demons are eternal enemies!  
  
Angel squints his eyes and lifts his eyebrows.   
  
Fukki stands up.  
  
He can be certain; Angel does not fear him! He feels relieved. At least this secret is out.  
  
"My name is Fukki." Fukki crosses his arms in front of his body to hide his nervousness. He knows how alarming his status could be. Even if Angel has no qualms against demons, the son of the Ruler of Makai… is an entirely different issue.  
  
***  
  
Fugen breathes out. So he's the son of the Head of the demons, Bunchuu. No wonder. He did sense that this demon is someone rather important. But… hummm… yes it could prove difficult… but honestly, it doesn't feel as bad as he expected it to. His heart is actually calm, as if he has made his decision no matter what.   
  
"So you are the son of the Rule of Makai?" He smiles.  
  
And so… it's not such a big deal after all….  
  
***  
  
Fukki is immeasurably moved. Unable to restrain himself, he picks up Angel's hand. Angel is a bit surprised, but he doesn't not withdraw his hand. Instead, he smiles.  
  
Say it… if you don't say it now, you may lose your chance! Fukki pushes himself within.  
  
"I… like you… a lot…. When shall we meet again?"   
  
Angel's smile deepens.  
  
It can be expected that this year, the Assembly between Makai and Tenkai will be mysteriously delayed …  
  
Fukki raises Angel's palm to his lips and plants a kiss of vow in the soft center.  
  
***  
  
Three months later, the Assembly is still in session due to the continuous disruption by an unidentified creature.   
  
On the edges of Peach Lake, where kekais have been set up illegally without anyone's notice, Spring is in full bloom.  
  
"You're here." There's no surprise in Fukki's voice, but it teems with expectation and barely constrained joy.   
  
Angel smiles and sits down next to him.  
  
"The meeting with start soon." Angel reminds him.  
  
Fukki burrows his eyebrows, "it's such a tedious affair."   
  
"But the Assembly is important to both worlds."   
  
Fukki suddenly turns and pulls Angel under him. "But I enjoy being with you even more." He whispers into Angel's ear, his lowered voice passing like a Spring breeze.   
  
***  
  
"As do I." Fugen answers, his heart beating wildly.  
  
The bright green gaze seems to want to devour him, then completely possess the him that is hidden underneath his smile.  
  
What… should he do?  
  
"Stay with me?" Fukki asks half pleadingly and half seductively.   
  
Fugen closes his eyes. Didn't he know from the beginning that this would be how it would turn out? If so, why run away?  
  
He smiles and nods, "yes."   
  
***  
  
He… said yes!  
  
It's like… a dream!  
  
Fukki gently brushes aside a few roughish strands of hair in front of Angel's face and looks down at his beautiful face: his Angel. Fukki can hardly believe it.  
  
Someone so precious… and yet he has so easily captured him. He lays his head slowly into the gentle curve formed by the nape of Angel's neck.   
  
After a long while, he helps Angel to sit up and the two huddle together on the green carpet.  
  
"Umm, actually, what *is* your name?" Fukki has finally remembered this question.  
  
"Fugen." Fugen answers him lazily as he rests himself leaning against Fukki.  
  
"Fugen… hummm, it's the same name as the Archangel of Wind."   
  
"I am that Wind Angel."   
  
Fukki's mind suddenly shuts down. "You're… really… the Archangel, Fugen?"   
  
"Um."  
  
Fukki's brain suddenly flickers back into action. He cups Fugen's face in his hands and looks intently into Fugen's eyes.   
  
A bit startled by his expression, Fugen asks, "did I say something wrong?"   
  
Well… if this is the way things are going to play out…  
  
"Come with me to the human world." Fukki says firmly.  
  
Fugen looks at him, not understanding. What happened?  
  
"I can't enter Tenkai, and you cannot pass into Makai… there's no other way." He looks at Fugen, slightly nervous. "Come with me?"   
  
Fugen closes his eyes and laughs. The answer that he thought was impossible and non-existent is right here in front of him! It's as easy as that! Though… right now their future seems a bit bleak…  
  
… that's not too bad either.  
  
Feeling Fukki almost fainting with anxiety, he nods, "yes I will."   
  
Fukki gazes deeply at him, then brushes pass his own right ear. When his hands opened, a small earring lies in the middle. He puts it on Fugen's ear.  
  
Not knowing what to do, Fugen touches the small pearl white accessory on his ear and asks, "is it… something precious?"  
  
"In our world, this earring represents half our life and power. We can only give it to our destined mate."  
  
  
  
Fugen returns his gaze and smiles. He slowly places a kiss next to Fukki's eyes and leans into Fukki's embrace, tasting the peace that he has so long desired…  
  
After a while, Fukki asks, "do you… really have many angel admirers?"   
  
Silly. Fugen decides to keep the answer to himself for now.  
  
Hum, he feels tired…  
  
…time to nap.  
  
He closes his eyes in contentment.  
  
**  
  
A's babblin:  
  
MUHAHAHAHAHA!.. repeat… MUHAHAHAHA!!! =D Well.. hehe.. I kinda messed around with the other couple that I like… Youzen x Fugen… ::gets shot with an arrow through the heart:: OH MY LEGOLAS-SAMA!!! Is that you!??!! Someone screams in the distance and footsteps can be heard running away. I swear it's Shi-chan mummie's had her evil influence on me… but then again… I've contemplating the sorta… Youzen - Fugen thing for a loooooong while…, ever since I read a FxY ficcie on the ever wonderful Kaim-sama's site… lol… it's possible yet not likely… if you know what I mean. (crowd yell: NO!) Besides, I think he looks (and feels) a lot like Ryuuki, immature and seeking uhh… affections from gentle ppl… oh get away from my mind…   
  
Ahh~~~ I hope everyone enjoyed this ficcie. As with Sleeping Beauty, it was something I wrote for Peach Home's birthday and very *conveniently* used also for my own site birthday… lol… since our birthdays are only two weeks apart.   
  
This is also a reaction to a Bunchuu x Fugen ficcie that Deep Blue-sama wrote… ::pouts::… yes… I know… I'm hopeless… ^^b 


End file.
